He Blinded Me With His Purple Suit
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Crack FranziskaXKlavier if you squint . The first time Franziska met Klavier, she couldn't take her eyes off him...for all the wrong reasons.


**Disclaimer: **For some reason, I still think I have to do these things so here it is. I don't own anything.

Because it's been a while since I've had some good crack. XD Here we are. I suppose this could turn into a crackish FranziskaXKlavier, but I'm also considering leaving it as a tragic oneshot. It depends.

**SUPER CRACK! **

This may seem a bit OOC for Franziska, but I tried to make it clear that she never showed any signs of this foolish behavior before Mr. Purple Suit came bouncing along. Well, I don't have much to say. This story is remarkable self-explanatory. I was surprised; I wrote a Franziska fic without including Gumshoe abuse. There is a hint of Edgeworth abuse though. Damn it, I need to torment someone! Anyway, I hope to write more, not only for this couple, but for this fandom. After some sorted incidents, I had to delete some of my stories and I want to get the post count back up.

* * *

Purple.

What an absolutely absurd color.

Franziska von Karma had gracefully accepted her foolish little brother's choice to wear pink, though he had insisted it was _magenta_. She had also choked down her pressing laughter when she'd seen her newest rival parade around in his tacky blue suit. And having once caught a glimpse of the infamous Winston Payne in his even more renowned puke-green suit without so much as cracking a grin, Franziska had labeled herself as a woman who could hold a face.

Her biggest challenge to date was holding back her laughter after seeing the Fey girl and her silly purple robe. It passed though, the morbid fascination then turning to her odd personality and her obsession with torturing Phoenix Wright.

Having conquered the dauntless color purple without so much as a sidelong snigger, Franziska was confident her façade would never be broken.

That was when she met Klavier Gavin.

Their fateful introduction began as Franziska was hurrying out of her office. She had a new case to examine, with a deficit in evidence so extreme that it could rival Phoenix Wright's mound of misinformation. Irritatingly thin case file in hand, she began to head out the door when she heard a knock. There was a person there, a real anomaly for Franziska von Karma. Obviously, it was someone Franziska had never had the _pleasure _of meeting before, as he was loitering in the halls within 10 feet of her office. The only people who ever had enough balls to visit her were the tragically naïve, the mentally impaired, and Gumshoe who managed to fit his way into both of those categories.

Already marking down the stranger as a fool, Franziska looked up at him, only to find a strikingly handsome man gazing back at her with a sort of curious smirk on his face. The smirk began to tick her off, but as she took in the full image of her visitor, she noticed the rest of his outfit. Immaculate black leather shoes, tightly pressed black pants, and a silk black shirt with a silver chain overlay. It was rather impressive.

That's when she saw it.

The purple coat.

Franziska stared.

Klavier took this as a good sign, having a rather impressive amount of experience with fangirls. He was accustomed to their giggles, their unbroken gazes, their mental molestations. Her cheeks puffed up in a less-than-dignified way before bringing a more red hue to her face. That was why the confident smirk on his face grew to a complacent sneer. He hadn't expected to be ogled by the "perfect prosecutor" he had been reading of for a number of years. She certainly looked the part, but to see her staring at him so intensely, well...Klavier became more impressed with himself at that moment than ever.

It was then that he noticed Franziska's features begin to stretch.

Her shoulders began to twitch and her hands were sneaking their way closer to her strained face. Klavier began to suspect a fangirl attack coming on, so he decided to indulge this woman's fantasies. He extended his hand, pulled down his sunglasses with the other, and introduced himself, wink and all.

That was when Franziska von Karma, phenom of the courtroom, prodigy, and perfect prosecutor, busted out laughing.

And, as her breath-taking conniption brought her to her knees, she decided.

She was going to have this Klavier Gavin.

* * *

Just so we're clear, (because I've had this problem with Bitch Stepped on My Floor Cake), this is total crack and I'm not serious about any of this. Except for the KlaverXFranziska. German prosecutors need to stick together.


End file.
